Oblivious
by Yuri Kumiko
Summary: Having a very oblivious and pretty girlfriend is not good for Kaito's heart, especially when he gets jealous easily. AU. Character OoC-ness. KaiShin Kaito x Fem! Shinichi


**Title: Oblivious**

**Summary:** Having a very oblivious and pretty girlfriend is not good for Kaito's heart, especially when he gets jealous easily.

**Warning:** Characters are a bit OOC and I'm setting this in an AU~

**Pairing:** Kaito x Fem!Shin _(I'm a KaiShin fan all the way~)_

**Authors Note:** My first time writing a DC MK fanfic~! Hope nothing goes wrong~! And help to you all~ _*flying kisses and hugs*_ Sorry for my childish English. Gomenasai! I'm still learning though. But correct me if you find any errors. =)

**Disclaimer:** Too bad I don't own DC or MK~ Gosho Aoyama does~ _*hugs*_

* * *

**/Third Person POV/**

At Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris, London, two teenagers walking out of the arrival hall, attracted attention of almost everyone present.

The boy, a messy brown hair teen with a pair of starry violet eyes with a hint of mischief started juggling balls and items that appear and disappear out of nowhere. The girl, also a brunette but with a lighter shade and a pair of striking big blue eyes hiding behind her bangs pouted while walking beside the boy.

"Kaito! Why did you agre- scratch that! Why did you even go along with Kaa-san's plan?"

The girl said while glaring the said teen.

"Bu- but Shin-chan~ Yukiko-san and Yuusaku-san agree to pay for our first trip out of the country. TOGETHER! Look how fun is this?" whined Kaito Kuroba, the teen who basically spells trouble for the Ekoda citizens.

Shinichi Kudo, a teenage detective from Beika, clearly annoyed by his remarks, stopped at her tracks, crossed her hands in front of her chest and turned to Kaito, "Which part of THIS is _fun_?"

"But we never go overseas together before~"

"I never did mention I want to go anywhere with you, after the stunt you tried when we went to Osaka last year."

"Bu-but we're couples~ A cherry sharing two stems! We are supposed to sleep on the same bed and cuddl-"

"Sh-shut up!"

Shinichi couldn't stop blushing and Kaito beamed at her blush.

_Shin-chan's blushing! It's such a nice shade of pink. So cute! _The magician noticed and well, let's just say he decided on a plan to deepen that blush adorning her beautiful face.

Within a second, Shinichi found herself hauled away from the nice, safe ground.

"Kaito! Put. Me. Down!"

"No can do my dear. Let the groom carry the bride!"

"I am not your bride!"

Shinichi continues to struggle but later opt for hitting his chest. A much better target.

_Hmmm..she's kinda light. She not overworking herself again, is she?_ The magician thought while trying to balance the struggling her in his arms.

"You are! Anyway, let's have lunch now! Then we'll stroll along the streets before finding a cute café for tea! We probably need to put some weight in you. Seriously, did you skip your meal again?"

Kaito scrunched his eyebrows at the girl who immediately shut her mouth after realizing where the topic goes and let him carries her around.

* * *

"_**Vous êtes seul, mademoiselle?" (1)**_

Shinichi looked up to saw a tall blond with a charming smile, signaling to the seat in front of her.

"_**Je suis avec un ami." (2)**_

The man looked shocked, but smiled apologetically and said, _**"Désolé de vous déranger." (3)**_ and walked away.

"Shin-chan~ Is that guy hitting on you?"

Shinichi turned around and saw a frustrated Kaito, arms on his hips, pouting at the sight of a confused Shinichi.

"Why would you say that? He's probably asking if we could share a table anyway."

"But Shin-chan! It's already the third guy who's trying to hit on you! Aren't you a detective? Why are you so oblivious?"

Shinichi tilted her head. _Third? When is the first and the second? Did he mean the guy who gave me his ice-cream that a friend refuses to eat? But he was only trying to be friendly, not to mention wasting food is not good. And the second? Don't tell me he meant the friendly florist who gave me a pretty lily. I thought he was only giving it because Kaito bought so many roses from him._

The frustrated teen, tired of waiting for his partner's reply, pouted and continue his food with some extra unnecessary force. It is as if he's trying to kill the steak in front of him even though it's already dead.

The meal was continued in silence. Neither has anything to say. One too confused, while the other is burning with jealousy and frustration.

"_**Bonjour, mademoiselle. Voici une rose pour la jolie dame." (4)**_

A blue eyed blonde approach the table, giving a red rose to Shinichi, who blushed and nodded while reaching her hands out to accept the rose.

"_**Mer-"(5)**_

"_**Elle est à moi.**_ _**Ne venez pas près d'elle!" **__**(6) **_growled the magician while standing up from his seat the moment the 'treat' came near their table.

In a flash, the stranger has an array of colors for his hair and his clothes are of assorted styles and colors. The poor guy squealed and fled from the scene as fast as his legs can carry.

"That's rude, Kaito! He's onl-"

Shinichi can never finish her sentence when a pair of lips, so soft and chocolatey meets with hers.

"Shin-chan, I'm jealous and you being oblivious aren't helping."

**-Fin- (7)**

* * *

**Translation (I used some French here):**

1. _**"Are you alone, miss?"**_

2. _**"I am with a friend."**_

3. _**"Sorry to bother you."**_

4. _**"Hello, miss. Here's a rose for the pretty lady." **_The guy is clearly hitting on her. Shinichi should know since this is what Kaito usually do.

5. _**"Thank you" **_It is supposed to be 'Merci' before Kaito interrupts.

6. _**"She is mine. Do not come near her." **_Well well, look who's the possessive one here.

7. "_**The end."**_

**A/N: Reviews please?**


End file.
